week of summer
by Wolf Noire
Summary: 5ªCAP. SUBIDO!Final!-- El equipo de Gai-sensei decide ir a la playa. Allí, Neji demostará que no es tan santo como todos pensaban, pero todo tiene sus consecuencias...porqué? -Todo se puede perdonar-le dijo ella.
1. Chapter 1

Tenten corría por las calles de konoha, buscando a cierto ojiblanco por allí, cuando de repente, al girar la esquina, se choco contra alguien. Ella cayo al suelo-Ouch!-y escucho una conocida voz q le decía- estas bien?

-e...si-dijo alzando la vista.

-Pues lo siento no te vi- dijo el chico, que era neji.

-no pasa nada...por cierto te estaba buscando-dijo ella levantándose del suelo con ayuda de neji.

-a si? para que? -pregunto sin mas interés.

-gai-sensei me dijo que te dijera que mañana iríamos los cuatro a la playa, ya que dice que entrenamos muy duro i nos merecemos un descanso...

-bueno, solo te tenia que decir eso n.n

-i ya que es de noche...me voy a mi casa, asta mañana neji-dijo tenten dándole un beso en la mejilla i marchándose corriendo. Él sin entenderlo demasiado b se puso algo rojo y se dijo a si mismo- chicas…-de repente se dio cuenta d q ella no le había dicho ni a q hora no d donde partirían ni nada así q corrió rápidamente hacia donde ella había ido, asta que la vio subida en un árbol, que era alto i se veía toda konoha.

-tenten q haces ahí?!- le grito

-pues...es que me gustan las vistas que hai desde este árbol n.n

-Puedes bajar un momento… o me vas a hacer subir ?

-mmm te hago subir xD

-uf.-al final él subió, fácilmente, con mucha pereza

-que querías por cierto?

- esto… no me has dicho a q hora ni el lugar del q partiremos ni nada

-a! pues...mañana a las 8:00 en el lugar donde siempre entrenamos

- Bien -asintió con la cabeza, de repente miro hacia su entorno y vio toda konoha iluminada x la luna con gran belleza.

-bonitas vistas verdad? n.n

-ya lo creo… no soy fácil d impresionar, sabes?-y mientras decía esas palabras y giraba su cara hacia tenten se dio cuenta d q esa hermosa luna también se reflejaba en los ojos d tenten

-, me tengo q ir!!

-por que?

- se me a echo tarde!!

-i no te puedes quedar un poco más conmigo?-dijo con ojos de cachorrito.

- no!

-bueno...pues asta mañana n.n

-i mañana me veras en bañador xD

(bum bum) sintió neji en su corazón,,, pero sin poder mostrar al exterior.

-y?-dijo mirando hacía otro lado.

-bueno, espero poder sorprenderte n.n

-ya es un buen reto ese "Seguro q xD!!" pensó neji-como quieras

-vamos no te enfades-dijo tenten abrazándolo. A neji le empezó a salir sangre d la nariz,,, pero enseguida se la quitó antes d q ella lo viera.

-bueno entonces hasta mañana,Adios -.-

-ja na!

a la mañana siguiente 

Neji llego el primero. Después llego tenten-ohaio neji!

-ola -.-

"si! llego el día!"- pensó neji. "q demonios me pasa… bah"- repensó

-gai-sensei i lee ya se marcharon andando...pero pensé que mejor cogiéramos el autobús asta el hotel, iríamos mas rápido n.n

"Si! toma yA! A solas con ella x3"- Vale, como quieras

-vaya...ya vuelves a estar en plan serio?-dijo tenten cogiéndose al brazo de neji mientras que su brazo se ponía entre el pecho de la chica

"T.T q difícil controlarse" pensó neji- q dices, q va q va, yo soy así -.-

-como tu digas genio -dijo suspirando.

"jojojo claro que soy un genio…"pensó sonriendo picaramente. El autobús paró en frente de ellos, así que subieron

-yo me pido al ventana!-dijo tenten sonriendo como solo ella sabia.

- como quieras…

-me encanta ver el paisaje-dijo mientras que los dos se sentaban. Se sentaron al final del todo ya q todo estaba casi ocupado, tenten se puso a mirar la ventana, mientras que el autobús se puso en marcha y neji aprovechaba para mirarla a ella. De repente ella se percato

-m? por que me miras tanto?

- por nada, q dices?

-me estabas observando ¬¬

-a mi no me engañas neji hyuuga-dijo mirándole desafiante.

"y ahora q digo?! ya lo tengo!!"- es q tienes la cara manchada d mermelada d fresa, debe ser del desayuno- invento neji- espera q te la quito yo para q no se diera cuenta d q no era cierto, y entonces con su mano acaricio su cara, su mejilla mientras se miraban fijamente.

-a-aregatou neji...n///n

(Babeando)- de de de… nada!

Tenten le miraba con una sonrisa inocente, i se notaba un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

"q mona…xD"

Tenten se dio cuenta de que se estaba ruborizando, así que giro la cara rápidamente. De repente llegaron a una parda del trayecto en la q todo el mundo bajo quedándose ellos 2 solos

-e? vaya...se an ido todos o.o

-parece ser que iban al mismo lugar..."q casualidad mas oportuna xD"

- Vaya q extraño -.-

-i nuestra parada esta a dos mas de esta u.u

"mierdaaaaaaa!"pensó neji"

- ocurre algo neji?

- no

-si tu lo dices...creo que gai-sensei dijo que había cogido dos habitaciones ahora que lo pienso...

"te amo gay sensei! "(si que esta feliz neji…O.O)

- vaYa q incomodo…-.-

-bueno...dijo que nos organizáramos pero si no quieres que vaya con tigo podría ir con lee n.nU

- bueno a mi me da igual -dijo con actitud pasota.

-entonces iré con lee, veo que no quieres estar conmigo u.u- de repente neji le aparto la mirada d la ventanilla y la agarro con fuerza x los hombros- q si q quiero estar contigo!-se dio cuenta del gran error, aunque se quitó un peso d encima.

- es q conociendo a lee seguro q te hace algo raro x la noche, es por tu bien, créeme ·

-bueno...si tu lo dices, voy contigo n.nU

-bueno, esta es nuestra parada, i queda en frente del hotel!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asta aquí el fic!!!! Seguro que me ha quedado corto, pero hay mas ;) por favor reviews, aun que sean de una palabra! Si no enviáis no se me ocurren ideas, os lo suplico!! T.T

a! los pensamientos(que están entre comillas) son todos de neji, para no confundiros en el próximo capitulo xD


	2. llegada i problemas

Cuando bajaron se encontraron directamente a lee y a gai agotados.

-ya llegasteis? pues si que habéis corrido-.-

-pero hemos echo un buen ejercicio! nuestra llama de la juventud arde para ir a bañarnos ahora mismo!-dijo gai-sensei-vamos lee! a cambiarnos a nuestra habitación-dijo seguidamente hiendo corriendo con lee detrás siguiéndole.

-al final nos pusieron en la otra habitación...-susurro tenten.

- pues si… vamos a cambiarnos-dijo neji,

-Vale-dijo con una sonrisa para luego subir a la habitación con neji-bueno, me voy al baño a cambiarme, ahora vengo!-dijo finalmente tenten .Él se cambio rápidamente y empezaba a impacientarse x ver como tardaba tanto tenten en salir. Tenten salió al cabo de unos minutos con un traje de baño negro bastante sexy, con dos trenzas en vez de sus dos moños.

(neji babeando)

- e conseguido impresionarte?- pregunto ella

- claro q no ¬.¬

- entonces espera a verme cuando las gotas d agua o d sudor resbalen x mi piel y me aya mojado el pelo y el bañador

"me muero no puedo mas!! Me la voy a comer entera d un momento a otro!! T.T" pensó neji.

-entonces espero sorprendente-acabó tenten acercándose a el i poniendo su dedo índice en la nariz de neji. Tenten le miro sensualmente después de decir eso, y mientras ella le daba la espalda para salir x la puerta, neji se deshacía..

-vamos neji! no te quedes hay!

- voy!-cuando neji paso por al lado de ella ,ella se agarró a su brazo, igual que la ultima vez, y a él se le acelero el corazón- q pasa?

-nada, pero me gusta cogerte del brazo n.n

- bueno vale, si insistes,,, (babas)

Tenten sonrió picaramente, los dos fueron a la playa, cuando llegaron tenten se soltó del brazo de neji i fue corriendo hacia la orilla-por fin la playa!

- si yujuu- dijo lee

-wa lee cuando as venido!-dijo tenten asustada.

- juju estaba bajo el agua-y d repente emergió al otro lado gai

-WAA!

Neji q ni siquiera había visto a esos 2, con solo oír el grito d ella, corrió en su dirección arrasando a su paso a todo el mundo incluyendo a los otros 2.

- estas bien?!

-hai, solo es que estos dos idiotas me asustaron u.uU

- ahora verán! Òó-dijo neji furioso hiendo hacia lee i ahogándolo,

- y ahora q e echo neji??!-gimoteo lee medio en muerto

-neji mi alumno tranquilo!!-dijo gai-sensei.

- claro…es q mi instinto me puede, quiero decir mi carácter luchador-se inventó neji.

-bien neji, que tu llama de la juventud no pare de arder! i lee! vamonos a bucear! a ver quien nada mas lejosdijo gai tirándose al agua otra vez.

-hai!-los dos se marcharon de allí. Cuando neji se giro para dejar de ver como esos dos sed alejaban vio que tenten estaba con un chico que le tenia sujetada de las manos, mirándole sensualmente, i ella no sabia que hacer.

- eeeeeh tu q haces imbécil?!-dijo neji acercándose a ellos.

- q te pasa tío?

Neji encontró la excusa perfecta- es mi novia imbécil!!

-a si? bueno te importa que te la quite entonces?-dijo el otro en plan vacilón.

-ahora si q me as cansado… byakiugan ¡

-e? así que quieres pelea e?-dijo el otro poniéndose en frente de tenten., al cabo de segundos estaba muerto

-así aprenderás cretino

-aregatou neji, eres mi héroe! n.n-dijo tenten.

- de nada "juju soy el puto amo!"

- quien se atreve a tocar a mi tenten?!-dijo ahuyentando así al resto de chicos q miraban a la preciosa chica.

-vaya...los asustaste a todos!-dijo tenten impresionada.

-claro... q creerias? "juju"

-bueno, aun no me e mojado el cuerpo entero, así que me voy a sumergir un momento, vienes?

-vale, pero q conste q solo lo ago para q no te metas en mas líos ¬¬'

-esta bien n.n

se fueron un poco mas a lo hondo, asta que el agua llegaba a sus barrigas, entonces tenten se metió bajo el agua un momento, para después salir mirando hacia el sol, con el cuerpo mojado(imaginaos la escena!!)

- esto…me gusta ser sincero ante todo,,, y si, me as impresionado pero es q d sobras.

-me alegro de haberlo conseguido-dijo tenten mirándole con una mirada sensual a la vez que inocente.

-¬¬' si bueno…

-desde luego se nota que entrenas mucho, estas cuadrado neji-dijo tenten poniendo sus manso en el pectoral del chico, neji no pudo mas- oye, ni yo mismo se q me pasa últimamente, pero algo me dice q debo hacerlo

-e? el que?-dijo mirándole extrañada.

-esto- neji la besó de la manera mas salvaje y a la vez dulce, tenten se sonrojó al máximo, pero le fue correspondiendo el beso.

- te a molestado?-pregunto neji después de separase.

-claro que no, me a encantado genio-dijo tenten rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de neji.

- excelente entonces…-y la continuo besando, tenten se aferraba a neji, recibiendo todos los besos feroces de neji, y d repente aparecieron los otros 2 petardos,

-Tenten! Neji! vuestra llama de la juventud arde!!-dijo gai-sensei.

-si…

-tenten-chaaan!-lee q no había visto nada había aparecido de repente detrás de tenten abrazándola por detrás, recibiéndola instante un puñetazo directo de neji i hiendo tres metros hacía atrás.

-lee, mi querido alumno!-dijo gai hiendo nadando hacia el.

-socorro!!!

-lo siento lee

De repente algo agarró a tenten del pie i la tiro hacia abajo-ne...-demasiado tarde había ido bajo el agua,

- TENTEN-chillo neji, él se sumergió para rescatarla y…vio como el mismo tío de antes que había intentado ligar con tenten la estaba abrazando i besando bajo el agua mientras ella intentaba librarse.

A neji se le pusieron los ojo en llamas, activo su byakugan, hiendo al tío i sacándolo del agua para matarle pero cuando fue a por el...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hasta aquí otro capitulo! Espero que les aya gustado! i reviews onegai , porfavor! Si no no me inspiro xD


	3. esperando la noche

Vio a tenten totalmente desnuda, tiñendo toda el agua d su alrededor d sangre, el tío subió con tenten para coger aire, agarrarla i llevársela de allí antes de que neji le pillara, pero no era lo suficiente rápido y neji cogió a tenten

-ag mierda!-el otro se marcho nadando a toda velocidad.

-neji...

-estas bien?

-hai! pero muchísimas gracias!!-dijo abrazándolo, mientras que la cara de neji se estampo contra el pecho de tenten ya que la había cogido en brazos, se le caía la baba a neji

-tenten…no vuelvas a separarte

-lo que tu digas mi amo...-dijo ella con una mirada inocente.

-no digas esas cosas por favor… q me lo pones muy difícil…

-a que te refieres con difícil?

-...

-quiero llegar a mas…

-a mas?-susurró ella al oído del chico.

-Si

-pues espérate a esta noche...-acabó dándole un beso en el cuello y ella paso delante de él dirigiéndose a la orilla, mientras neji la seguía con la mirada con la boca abierta OO.

Tenten se dirigió a su toalla, tumbándose al sol, mientras que los chico se iban acercando a ella como bestias salvajes.

Neji se dirigió hacía su toalla a toda pastilla, cogió su toalla y la puso al lado de la de tenten.

- q miráis desgraciados?!-dijo neji con una mirada asesina.

-e? nada nada ...-dijeron yéndose unos metros mas lejos, pero mirando a tenten deseosamente.

-mas os vale!!-miro a todos con mirada asesina neji, se escondieron detrás de lo que pudieron para observar a tenten sin que neji les descubriera.

-gracias neji...no se que aria sin ti n.n

- de nada encanto…

.- quieres que te eche crema? n///n-preguntó tenten.

-claro…

-vale túmbate boca abajo

-si-dijo haciendo caso a tenten.

Tenten se puso encima de el echándole la crema solar por la espalda

-aaix!-se quejó neji.

-que pasa?

-esta muy fría… frégame bien en la espalda para calentarme con tus manos porfa…

-esta bien...-dijo haciendo lo que neji le había dicho.

"JOJO" pensó/rió neji malvadamente.

Tenten le iba fregando lentamente, hasta q d repente neji se medio levantó, la cogió a ella y intercambiaron los papeles poniéndose él encima suyo pero cara a cara.

-lo siento…siento ser tan impulsivo…

-no-no pasa nada n///nU

Aparecieron lee y gai, algo d lo q neji se percato previamente.

-e...lee gai-sensei no es lo que parece...n.nU

-no te preocupes tenten, pero neji, eso es mejor en la habitación quieres?-dijo gai-sensei.

-claro claro!

-bueno, lee i yo ya hemos echo los ejercicios de natación, vamos al restaurante a pedir mesa, ahora volvemos!-dijo gai marchándose de allí con lee.

-bueno mejor será q nos incorporemos y vayamos recogiendo… si te parece bien

-por mi...pero supongo que lee i gai después irán a correr por la arena u.u

Así pues, fueron a comer, después lee i gai se fueron a correr i tenten quiso aprovechar un momento mas en la playa, se tumbo en la toalla, con las bestias al acecho.

-nEji ven a mi lado…-dijo ella con tierna y sensual voz, y él se obedeció. Neji se tumbo al lado de tenten, poniendo sus manso debajo de su cabeza, tenten paso un brazo por el pectoral de neji, i subió una pierna encima de las de neji, pegando su cuerpo al perfil de el

(babas por parte de neji…xD)

- tenten…

-si mi amo?-dijo manteniendo su tono de voz.

-dios…"como me poneeeeeee!!!!!!"

-vamos neji pronto caerá la noche...-dijo pasando dos de sus dedos por el pectoral de neji.

-algo q espero con impaciencia…

-pues tendrás que esperar un poquito mas-dijo dándole un lametón en la mejilla, y antes de q ella pudiera apartarse d su cara, le agarro la cara x las mejillas y la beso apasionadamente.

-uu que fiera...-dijo ella entre besos.

-y lo q te espera gatita… -respondió él.

-miaaauuu-dijo divertida.

- grgrrgr,…-dijo el como un perro en celo.

-pues te voy a hacer esperar...-le susurró al oído.

- como? noo! Por favor!

-si, te are esperar asta que estés apunto de suicidarte...

Neji se quedo con la boca abierta-sabes tan bien como hacerme sufrir, como hacer q me vuelva loco… x eso te quiero tanto…

-entonces déjame hacerte disfrutar esta noche...por que e preparado una sorpresa...-susurró tenten.

-no me digas…

El día fue pasando, mientras que ellos siguieron igual, asta estar a punto de caer la noche.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asta aquí otro capitulo, espero que os haya gustado X3

Como habréis visto me encanta pintar a neji como pervertido…aun que este fic lo conseguí gracias a una amiga, así que si lo lee SALUDOS SONNIEEE!

I reviews plis!


	4. la noche i la mañana

-neji, ve para el hotel...yo ahora voy

-d acuerdo, te estaré esperando…

Neji fue a la habitación, se ducho, y se quedo solamente con una toalla de cintura para abajo estirado en la cama y esperando, al cabo de un rato entro tenten, con una minifalda i un top-ya estoy aquí mi amor...

Neji puso una cara de sorpresa y deseo al mismo tiempo q se levantaba y se acercaba a ella.

-estate quieto fiera...te dije que te daría una sorpresa, i no es esta ropa la única sorpresa...

-esta bien esta bien…-dijo neji.

-pero si estas tan desesperado como para quitármela...adelante-continuó tenten.

-eso esta echo

Tenten se puso en frente de neji, neji le quito la ropa, i alucino cuando vio la ropa interior de tenten, un top muy ajustado, i de el salían dos cintas negras que se enganchaban al cuerpo de tenten asta llegar a un tanga también negro

(Babas por parte de neji)

Luego estiro con fuerza la toalla de neji

-tenten q salvaje ggrgr…

Tenten sonrió, hiendo hacia la cama dejando a neji embobado, mientras que se tumbaba i adoptaba una pose muy provocativa i le miraba sensualmente, luego maulló levemente.

-prepárate, ahora si q no me pienso reprimir en absoluto...-y el se acerco a la cama, se taparon con la sabana lentamente y él se pus encima d ella

-adelante mi perro en celo, eres libre-dijo ella acariciando el pectoral del chico.

-tranquila gatita, te lo pasaras bien

-eso no lo dudo-dijo mordiendo un trozo de sabana para prohibir a neji que le besara.

-pues adelante

-eso si consigues besarme...

El entones empezó a lamerle y besarle el cuello, fue bajando asta sus pechos, le quito el sujetador y continuo, entonces ella del placer abrió la boca para poder gemir, con lo que soltó la sabana y neji la beso.

-esta bien lo conseguiste genio...-dijo girándose para quedar ella encima, i empezó a besarle el pectoral mientras ronroneaba como los gatitos.

-mi sueño echo realidad…-susurró neji.

-i lo podrás cumplir cuando quieras mi amo-dijo mientras seguía ronroneando i besándole.

- mucho mejor q un sueño, mucho mejor d lo q abría imaginado nunca…

-vamos neji pareces un poeta-dijo divertida.

-solo digo lo q siento…

-pero basta de charla…-y se puso encima d ella, siguió desesperado asta que en la noche llegaron a ser uno solo, después se separo de ella.

-neji...cero que deberíamos ir a dormir...tu que dices mi amor?

-esta bien, a partir de esta noche todo lo tu quieras

-pues buenas noches mi amor...-dijo besándole mientras se ponía bien en la cama (q era d matrimonio).

-buenas noches preciosa-y quedaron los 2 tiernamente dormidos el uno abrazado al otro, a la mañana siguiente tenten se despertó, miro a neji que dormía i le dio un beso en la mejilla.

El abrió lentamente los ojos y creyó ver un ángel…-Estoy soñando?-pregunto

-no por? n.n

- eres tu…? me lo había parecido…

-me parece que aun estás dormido-dijo ella divertida.

-claro q no…- y d repente se alzo y se puso sentado en la cama delante de ella mirándola fijamente.

-te quiero, es algo q nunca había sentido, pero no tengo ni ninguna duda- y la abrazo mas fuerte q nunca, pensando q nunca la dejaría marchar d su lado, juntos para siempre.

-neji pero que lindo eres...-dijo sonrojándose i tapando su rojez ocultando su rostro en el pectoral de neji.

- no es para tanto… juju solo digo lo q siento, la verdad

-me gusta que seas tan sincero n.n

Neji se sonrojo, tenten desvió la mirada hacia otro lado riendo, i vio un ramo de rosas i una postal-esto no estaba allí ayer...

-y eso?

-no se-tenten se dirigió i cojio la postal, leyéndola en voz alta.

"para esta chica tan guapa que conocí, te vi en la playa i me enamoré de ti, por favor ven conmigo i deja a ese tipo que va contigo, quiero ser tu novio"

Neji (ya con ropa interior) se levanto d inmediato enfurecido.

-neji...n.nU

- q es eso?! d quien es?!Seguro q d aquel tipo!!

-pone anónimo...i aun que pusiera nombre no sabias de quien es

- lo encontraría te lo aseguro!!

-tranquilo neji, tampoco es para ponerse así n.nU

- q no?! Te esta tirando los tejos! q dice q me dejes!!! y si te convence y me dejas q?! no podría soportarlo!!TT

-vamos neji sabes que no te dejaría-dijo levantándose i abrazando a neji dulcemente-es que a caso no me crees?

-claro q si… perdona…

-así me gusta, pues estar tranquilo-dijo ella sonriendo dulcemente, neji también sonrió, pero vio como una carta sobresalía de debajo la puerta.

-otra?!-y salio corriendo hacia la puerta- eeeh tu! mierda! ya se fue!

-tranquilo neji...anda ponte el bañador que nos vamos a la playa xD

-siii!

-x cierto ahora no hace falta q te vayas al baño para cambiarte-dijo neji.

-pues...ahora que lo pienso no

- no… "juju"

-que astuto eres mi genio-dijo sonriendo.

- seeeh…"si señor soy el mejor!"

Tenten se dirigió a la cama a ponerse el bañador, neji se la quedaba mirando de pie.

-mmm-ella cojió el bañador y se fue al baño,tenten izo una cara de burla para después cerrar la puerta del baño.

-noo!"TT"

Luego salio con el bañador puesto, con una sonrisa picara.

-tenten…

-si?

"babas"y si hacemos esperar un poco a lee y gai?

-i como vas a hacerlos esperar?-dijo ella con voz seductora.

- se me ocurren varias formas - se fue acercando a ella y rodeándolo con sus brazos x la cintura.

-pues elije la que mas te guste

- tu lo as querido…- la cojio en brazos, la llevo asta la cama y la estiro.

-vamos neji si lo hicimos ayer por la noche, no puedes esperarte aun que sea a esta noche?-dijo divertida.

- bueno…aun que si fuera por mi…

-bueno...por que tienes tantas ganas?-dijo ella al oído de neji.

-xq me estoy deshaciendo

-i eso? yo no e echo nada para provocarte a hacerlo

-a no? solo con tu existencia ya me basto y me sobro…

-jaja muy poético-dijo besándole cariñosamente y el quiño un ojo y le sonrió.

-pues te vas quedar con las ganas

Entonces él la agarro fuerte la empujo suavemente contra la pared y sonriendo maliciosamente dijo- o no…te puedo violar ahora mismo si quiero…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

espero que les gustara! i muchas gracias sonnie otra vez xD pronto se acabará el fic, faltan uno o dos cap. creo que sera el primero que termine! xD i reviews porfavor!!!


	5. el final

-se-serias capaz?demuestramelo, por que no me lo creo...-dijo con una mirada mostrando un poco de miedo, y entonces le quito las cintas q le recogian el cabello y le ato las manos.Tenten enrojeció violentamente, intentando buscar un lugar donde escapar.

- no creas q escaparas pequeña…

-no lo creas-dijo agachandose i hiendo por debajo del brazo de neji, corriendo acia algun lugar aun que todo estaba cerrado.Se miraron violentamente, tenten hiba retrocediendo lentamente.

-no tienes escapaoria-enten le miraba con miedo, pero no se dio cuenta i choco contra la cama, cayendo en ella.

- JAJA te tengo- se abalanzo sobre ella empezando a besarla x todo el cuerpo

-no qiero desconocer ni no aber provado ni un solo centimetro d tu piel

-pues entonces...conoze todo mi cuerpo...,

-aora ya me lo as pedido tu,,, jujuy consumieron su Amor d nuevo x completo

Cuando acabaron, tenten respraba fuertemente, mientras neji le abrazaba con cara de victoria i satisfaccion

-veo que...siempre lo aras aun que yo...no quiera...-dijo mientras que su voz se entrecortaba para cojer aire.

-no qerias?

-no dije eso...pero no te paraste a pensarlo

-yo… lo siento… -y fue separandose d ella asta star en frente d la puerta-perdona, no pude controlarme…-y abrio la puerta para salir. Ella no abia qerido ser tan dura… se levanto y fue tras él poniendose algo encima-neji espera!-pero él ya no estaba-neji...

Neji llego desmotivado y preocupado asta la cafeteria; se sento solo y pidio un malibú de coco con piña, fue en ese momento en el que oyo una conversa que procedia d una mesa d atrás

- buaa! tioo! seguro q consigo tirarme a la tia aqella que estaba tan buena de la playa

- tu crees?q suerte tienen algunos.

Neji se dio cuenta d q ablaban d su tenten, se giro y vio al tio q habia intentado algo con ella el dia anterior.

-estoy seguro de que hoy ira a la playa, i te juro que voy a conseguir tirarmela hoy-dijo-en ese momento neji se levanto tirando su mesa y la silla en la q estaba-q te lo as creido desecho humano!nadie la va a tocar! no sois dignos d tenerla!-y empujo a los tios al suelo.

Ellos se levantaron-acaso tu si eres digno de ella?-con esas palabras neji se qedo traspuesto y paralizado- yo…

-claro q lo es, no como vosotros, yo soy la unica q decide con quien quiero estar, y esa persona es ÉL-tenten habia visto todo lo ocurrido, se acerco a neji y le abrazo

-tenten… lo sien…-y ella le puso los 2 dedos en la boca.

-Ssssh…calla, y no pienses mas, todo eso ya es pasado, no debes por que preocuparte n.n-y neji sonrió levemente

-a por cierto de estos ya me encargo yo-y tenten izo muestra d sus increibles tecnicas, derrotando a todos los q pretendieron molestar a la pareja-

-ademas de inteligente, buena, simpatica y preciosa…fuerte y salvaje…-dijo neji al oido de tenten.

-me alegro de que te guste como soy...-dijo sonriendo, y neji la cogio d la mano, se la beso, y le dijo- vamos princesa…-y los 2 se fueron acia la playa cogidos d la mano. Vieron a lee i gai-sensei nadando emocionados-vamos a bañarnos?-dijo nwji.

-claro!-tenten solto la mano de neji, hiendo corriendo hacia el agua--vamos neji esta buenisima!-y él la siguió.

-oye tenten… a partir de haora yo siempre te lo preguntare todo, vale?

-vale n.n

-puedo besarte?

-eso no se me pregunta, tu decides si quieres o no vale?

-pero si me as dicho q si q te parecia b q te lo preguntara todo…

-neji, un beso es muy diferente

-todo es todo…

-pues entonces no me preguntes nada

-tu lo estas queriendo…-miro a su alrededor-cuanta gente --U -y acto seguido cogio a tenten, la sumergio y la beso…tenten le correspondio i para cuando salieron a cojer aire tenten le susurro al oido-me gustaria que siguieras siendo el mismo pervertido que siempre se embobaba conmigo...

-eso esta echo… no me cuesta nada… solo tngo q dejarme llevar…

-pues dejate llevar, por que no te lo prohibiré n.n

-excelente

-mmm me voy a tomar el sol-dijo girandose.

-te acompaño!

-y yo-dijo lee

-noo! alumno mio!-grito gai

-por? -pregunto lee.

- por que hoy es cuando la llama d la juventud florece…etc

-esta bien gai-sensei! -dijo lee, y neji guiñó un ojo a gai en señal de agradecimiento.

Luego marcharon neji y tenten hacia la arena.

-que bien se esta al sol...-susurró tenten

-ya lo creo…y mejor si es contigo a mi lado-Tenten sonrio contenta, para pegarse al perfil de neji i quedarse dormida

-a esto se le llama felicidad…-dijo él, pero tenten se dio la vuelta quedando encima de neji, boca arriba, susurrando en sueños-te quiero neji...

-y yo también pequeño bombon…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hasta aquí el final! Espero que os haya gustado, la pena es que no a recibido muchos reviews xDD pero que se le va a hacer…me pregunto si algun dia llegare a cien, bueno

Ja na! I gracias sonnie otra vez xDD


End file.
